deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Rouge the Bat
Thumbnails are appreciated. Description Moolah. Interlude (Cue Invader) When you have a lot of money you can expect there to be people who want it. Some might even try to steal it. Today's episode will be a battle of treasure hunters as the rich guy faces the thief. Scrooge McDuck, uncle of Donald Duck. And Rouge the Bat, the Fly Type of Team Dark. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scrooge In 1867, Scrooge McDuck was born in the Scottish city of Glasgow. On his 10th birthday he became the oldest of 3 brothers and his father took him to visit an old castle that once belonged to his now poor family. Inspired by what his ancestry used to be, Scrooge took up a job as a shoe polisher to restore his family to its former glory. On the first day of his job he gets scammed by being paid with an American dime, unusable in Scotland. So three years later he moves to the U.S. to make his profits. It initially doesn't go too well, but when he discovers the Goose Egg Nugget he becomes rich. Through continued dealing and mining, Scrooge increased his wealth further until he became the money mogul we know today. Scrooge's main weapon for fending off thieves and fighting monsters during his adventures is his walking stick. He uses it as both a club and a pogo stick for bouncing on foes... Serving his marksmanship skill great enough to accurately hit flies, the duck has more guns than Homura Akemi. He's got revolvers, double-barreled shotguns, a musket, a Winchester M1876 and dual Colt .45 Peacemakers. For less ordinary guns he has the Anti-Inertia Ray and Slippery Gun. When it comes to closer ranged affairs he has a Bowie knife, a shovel, a pickaxe and the ancient McDuck Sword which can be summoned back to his hand if ever disarmed. Then there are his more unorthodox weapons. He has a wand he stole from Magica De Spell, though due to his lack of magic skill he can only use it for stunning foes and deflecting attacks. His Number One Dime, the first cent he ever received, also has magical properties he cannot use. What he can use is its sharp edges as a blade. The Omnisolve Umbrella is coated in a "universal solvent" that can dissolve any material and the Multiplicator allows Scrooge to make clones of himself. He can use pens as weapons too, like the Fountain Pen to shoot ink or the Laser Pen to shoot lasers. If his huge arsenal doesn't do the trick, Unca Scrooge can pop a super goober into his mouth to become Super Scrooge, complete with flight and a money belt. Scrooge has overpowered wild animals, torn a cruise ship apart, collapsed a steamboat, smashed through stone walls, dodged gunfire and destroyed a glacier on accident. Most of this despite him being 88 years old! Scrooge owes his fitness in his old age to drinking from the fountain of youth. However, he is greedy, short-tempered and will faint if a relative asks for more than 10$. Though when the guy managed to go from rags to being the richest person in the world through sheer determination, it goes to show how tough this old geezer is. "Giant moon rat or no giant moon rat, nothing's going to keep me from that green cheese...and all the green it's gonna make me!" Rouge With a past as enigmatic as she is stealthy, Rouge the Bat's personal history is mostly a mystery. What is known is that she became obsessed with jewelry at one point and underwent the life of a treasure hunter. Further down the line she joined the Guardian Units of Nations government organization, where she was paid with the gems she so desired while working as an undercover agent. When she learned of the Master Emerald she set out to steal it, only to be stopped by its guardian Knuckles the Echidna. In the middle of the ensuing argument the evil scientist Doctor Eggman swooped in to take the Emerald. To stop him Knuckles shattered the Emerald into several shards, forcing both of them to search for the shards to reassemble it. During the search Rouge discovers Eggman's headquarters, which contained a teleporter that she used to reach the Space Colony ARK. There, she finds Eggman with his then-ally Shadow the Hedgehog and made a deal with them: if the doctor gave Rouge his Emerald detector to help her find the remaining shards she would give him the blue Chaos Emerald and knowledge of the other Emeralds' locations, which he needed to power the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to help him take over the world. With that deal, the 3 of them effectively became a team. Rouge possesses massive strength in her lower body, which she uses to her advantage via a fighting style based around kickboxing. Her main combo is the Kick Attack, a flurry of powerful strikes delivered with her legs. The Screw Kick has her form a spinning dropkick in mid-air, and her Drill Drive is the same but aimed downwards. Her hips seem to be pretty strong too, as she can use them to perform the Hip Drop. Being a bat Rouge can fly, has enhanced hearing and can produce ultrasonic shrieks. Her weapons come in the form of bombs shaped as rings, hearts, bats or normal bombs. Rouge can shatter boulders, cut through metal, dent thick steel walls along with keeping pace against and matching Knuckles the Echidna in a fight. She is certainly stronger than her appearance lets on to, but Rouge is rather narcissistic. She is selfish and prideful, which can lead to her getting embarrassed in the middle of a fight. But if you have any jewelry around her, don't expect to ever see it again. "Long time no see boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing, we'll take it from here!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Having infiltrated it earlier, Rouge the Bat is sneaking around in Scrooge's money bin at night to search for jewels. "(Getting in here was all too easy! Now this guy is very rich, so he must have some jewels somewhere...)" As she was thinking this to herself, she hears a noise. She looks up to see Scrooge McDuck pointing at her with a double-barreled shotgun from the bin's platform. "Another low-life rat tryna steal me money, eh?" "Hey, I'm a bat, mind you." "Whatever you are, yer not leavin' this place in one piece!" FIGHT! Scrooge unloads his shotgun on the intruder three times, all occasions Rouge manages dodge them by jumping. With the third jump she lands at Scrooge's position and kicks the shotgun out of his hands. Scrooge pulls out his walking stick and whacks her with it twice, she replies with a Kick Attack that sends him into the next room. Rouge rushes at him to deliver another combo of kicks which is met by Scrooge blocking it with his cane. Scrooge leaps up and jumps on Rouge with the cane, hurting her enough to make the bat roll out of the way of the second bounce. She places a Dummy Ring down. "Ooh, gold!" Fascinated by the connotation the ring's color brought for him, Scrooge runs to the ring. When he touches it, the fake ring explodes and leaves him covered in soot. Rouge then jumps behind him and kicks the duck upwards through the ceiling of the room. Scrooge finds himself in another room, of which resembles a dining room. Before he can fall back through the hole in the ceiling/ground he receives a Screw Kick and then a kick to the room's other side from Rouge. As Rouge flies above the hole Scrooge pulls out one of the many cannons hidden in his property and fires it. Rouge's response is to throw a round pink-colored bomb at the cannonball, eliminating both projectiles upon collision. McDuck pulls out two Colt .45 Peacemakers and goes ballistic with them by firing the guns across the entire room. Rouge defends herself by summoning a Bat Guard. The bat-shaped bombs defend her from the bullets, which causes Scrooge to use the Multiplicator. The device creates 10 additional Scrooges who try to attack Rouge, but she takes advantage of their greed by using Jewel Storm. At first the Scrooges block the jewels with their Omnisolve Umbrellas, though they stop once they see what was being thrown at them. "Gems!" As the Scrooges pick them up, the original Scrooge notices something about the jewels upon looking closer. "Wait a minute, these are fake!" The member of Team Dark uses the moment of distraction to quickly dispatch of the clones one at a time. As this was going on Scrooge took out a shovel. "I call this one the Knight-Slayer!" McDuck charges at Rouge with the shovel, hitting her with it multiple times. Rouge knocks him back with a Charlie Kick, then jumps over him to plunge with a Drill Drive. Drill Drive snaps the shovel in half which makes him resort to his Bowie knife. The knife lands several cuts on Rouge until she kicks it out of his hand, so he switches to a pickaxe. Scrooge swings the pickaxe at her a few times, on the last strike she rolls out of the way and places a Heart Mine in her place. The downward-swung pickaxe hits the mine and detonates it, destroying the weapon and leaving Scrooge soot-hooted again. Rouge proceeds to dropkick Scrooge into a wall, damaging it. Scrooge shakes off the soot and regains his footing with the help of his cane. As the bat walks up to him preparing to finish the battle, Scrooge resorts to his last option. Pulling out what appears to be some sort of peanut, Scrooge eats a super goober. He became Super Scrooge. Super Scrooge takes out the Anti-Inertia Ray and fires it on Rouge before she can hit him, causing her kick to have no effect on him. He uses the Slippery Gun next to push her across the room, then fly to its other side and activate another cannon. The Team Dark member slides into the cannon uncontrollably, which is then fired and blasts her out of the bin. Super Scrooge catches up with her, summons the McDuck Sword and slices Rouge in half (along with the cannonball), killing her. K.O.! Scrooge reverts back to normal and lands while Rouge's remains also land. Verdict Remind me to never steal from a rich duck. Rouge was considerably faster at first, but Scrooge was equally strong and more experienced. Scrooge defeated a monster strong enough to shake mountain ranges, and he had plenty of experience dealing with thieves. Rouge has no counter to the Anti-Inertia and Slippery Guns, or his versatility in general, and once he went Super Scrooge her advantages were lost. Goofy, using the same source that gives Super Scrooge his power, pushed a planet back into its orbit, one-shotted a planet-busting meteor with little effort and quickly circled across the entire universe. Looks like Rouge is only half the woman she used to be. The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Spy/Stealth vs Treasure Hunter/Fortune Seeker Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music